User talk:HarshLanguage/Build:Spirit Firing Squad
I've been on the receiving end of something close to this. Boy it sure is annoying. >< As you already know, though, as soon as the Rit's gone the whole thing falls to pieces, since spirits won't move much. Those same experiences also taught me that Binding Rituals are not affected by Dazed! Sigh. Ah well, in any case, if you wanted a vote on the build I'd be Favored, and I like the name much. Gg. Entropy 01:38, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks for the comment. I need to test it more, I've been neglecting my Rit recently. And even then, I usually run with a defensive RitLord-style build which can be such a team-saver it's hard NOT to use. — HarshLanguage 01:42, 31 December 2006 (CST) I need Guns, lots of Guns... First, well done for doing this: A lot of rt already do this sort of thing, but without realising: Now, ths makes them ponder. NOw, I thought maybe you could experiment with Gaze of Fury to add more "Guns" to your "Firing Squad". Enjoy, and I hope it helps a little. --Carnival King 06:23, 1 February 2007 (CST) :That is interesting, thanks for pointing it out. I'm eager (and somewhat dreading) seeing whether the change of Bloodsong to Channeling happens permanently. I don't think Bloodsong should be moved, unless they want to move all other offensive spirits too. But that would leave Communing with no offensive options. I guess I'd prefer a clear line of distinction -- spirits (offensive and defensive) in Communing, with direct-damage and damage-enhancing spells in Channeling. That would make working in Gaze easier, too. Dare to dream, eh? — HarshLanguage 06:29, 1 February 2007 (CST) Team Idea I like the build and I have met enemies with similar ones; and once the spirits are up... ouch. However, I was RA'ing with my Paragon the other day and noticed that when I used Anthem of Flame, it would trigger burning on the spirits. Anyways, if you're up to it and you wanna try a team build... your build with a They're on Fire (ToF) Paragon build would be sick (and who can;t deny how cool seeing people burn is.) NecroAngel 10:09, 1 February 2007 (CST) Feb 1 Update (Bloodsong) OK, Bloodsong is in Channeling now. What a dilemma. Do I split the attributes to include Channeling? That seems the most logical, probably taking from Spawning Power first since the spirits in this build don't need it as much as defensive (health-losing) spirits do. That leaves open the addition of Gaze of Fury as well, to "fill in" near the end of a spirit's duration or when one is getting near death from damage. There doesn't seem to be any offensive stuff in Communing to add in place of Bloodsong. Any other suggestions? — HarshLanguage 09:43, 2 February 2007 (CST) I like the idea of splitting some points into channelling, that way you can take things like the aforementioned Gaze of Fury and if you really want to focus on damage, Painful Bond :P Ooooh I know what you can do. You can get rid of Flesh of My Flesh, say the build is for CM, AB, etc and add in Painful Bond and Anguish. Make sure you use radiant armor or u'll run out of energy. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane'']] (Talk) 10:09, 29 April 2007 (CDT)